An Ancient love Turned New!
by xXxDragonxPhoenixXx
Summary: When Malik, Yugi, Kaiba, and Ryou get invited to hogwarts, what evil awaits them? And who are are the other 4 transfers? And what connection do they have to the millenium items? x over Of Yu-Gi-Oh!, HP, .::Hiatus::. May be dicontinued.
1. Letters And I have another Brother

Kyoney: Hi everyone, and this is your wonderful author!

Sin: She just thinks she's a wonderful author!

Kyoney: WHAAAAAA!! goes in corner an cries

Sin: Uh...sweatdrops

Ana/Yumi/Trina: slap Sin in the head

Sin: turns around and yells at the trio of girlsOW!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU HUMANS AND SMACKING ME IN THE HEAD!

Ana/Yumi/Trina: all look away trying to look innocent

Kyoney: comes out of corner Your half human to you know! w

Sin: freezes and turns around with flames in her eyes I'LL SHOW YOU HALF HUMAN!

Kyoney: 0.0 runs for the hilll's

Sin: chases after her

Yumi: Ok...well..um...which one of us is going to say the disclaimer while they are busy? o.0

Ana: W-w-w-ell u-u-ummmm u-u-uhhh!

Trina: eyes look like saucers then turns away and blushes 0/0

Yumi: Uh..well...then I guess i hav- is cut off by Sin

Sin: comes back with a knocked out and tied Kyoney Kyoney does not own YGO!, Harry Potter, InuYasha, and some of the plot for she only owns Me Aka- Sin, Trina, Ana, Yumi, Zena, Amneris, and the other unknown Yami that has yet to be reveiled, also the Celestial items and there story...Oh and she also owns some of the plot that she made up!

Kyoney: wakes up ENJOY THE STORY! is smacked in the head by Celestial Staff

Couples:

Malik/Sin (oc)

Ryou/Ana (oc)

Yugi/Yumi (oc)

Seto/Trina (oc)

Marik/? (oc)

Bakura/Amneris (oc)

Yami/Zena (oc)

(For anyone im using there english names (some) cause the japanese ones confuse me alot)

Speech:

'...' thoughts

"..." talking

/Hikari to Yami/

/Yami to Hikari/

**Ancient**__**Egyptian**

_**Ancient Greek**_

_Dreams_

Story Start:

Domino City, Japan

Malik's POV

sigh

'Well Odion went to the museum to get some more food and Ishizu went to go check up on the museum.'

Ever since Battle City, we desided to move here to Domino and Get a house.I sat down thinking about a few months ago, when 'I' was the leader of the 'Rare Hunters'. It was a surprise it was a few months ago. Im still wondering what I did to make the time go by so quickly, but i'm still astounished that Yugi and the Pharaoh forgave me'.

Tap, Tap, Tap

'Huh', I got up wondering what had snapped me out of my train of thought. I walked over to the window and opened it up.

'WHAT THE' 0.0

An owl flew into the kitchen and landed on a chair, that's when I noticed that there was a letter on it's foot. I walked over and grabbed the letter.

**Malik Ishtar**

**Kitchen**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Hogwart School **

**of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. of Wizards)**

**Dear Malik Ishtar,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you **

**have been accepted at Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed**

**a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Term begins on September 1. We await **

**your owl to receive your answer.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

'What the- Maybe I should go ask the Tomb Robber why the hell he sent me a lame prank like this.' He grabbed his keys locked the door behind him. He got on his motorcycle making his way to the game shop hoping the tomb robber would be there challengeing the pharoh to another Shadow game again.

Domino City, Japan

Ryou's POV

Ryou- "NO YAMI DON-"

CRASH

Bakura- growl

Ryou- sigh "Why can't you ust leave the poor bird alone?"

Bakura- "BECAUSE!!"

Ryou- "Because why?" Sternly as possiable

Bakura- "Casue it looked at me funny." pouting

I stared at my yami in complete and utter disbelief. My yami POUTING just because a owl yes an owl only stared at him funny.

Bakura looked up at his hikari.

Bakuras POV

I stared at my hikari in wonder, since his mouth was hanging open with a little bit of drool dripping down his mouth.

'Was it something I said?'

'Oh well...now to see what the letter says'

**Hogwart School **

**of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Ryou Bakura,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you **

**have been accepted at Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed**

**a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Term begins on September 1. We await **

**your owl to receive your answer.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Normal POV

Bakura looked up smirking to himself 'It's about time I got recognized for my superior magic kills!'

Bakura being the way he is was so wrapped up about how good and superior he was to the pharoah that he didn't notice his hikari snapped out of his trance.

Ryou snapped out of his astonishment of his yami pouting just cause of an owl looking at him funny so see what the letter had said that it had delivered, on which of his yamis head. He looked to wher his yami had been puting only a little while ago to see he was gone. Ryou's eyes bulged out of his head thinking of where his yami went. 'Maybe he wnt to the kitchen to get a snack!?', He ran to the kitchen to see it was empty and no sign of his yami. 'Oh no. What if he got out of the house and is causing chaos around the city, Maybe I should go to Yugi's house and ask him if he's seen him or the pharoh!!" Ryou ran out of the house in search of his yami hopeing for the best.

Bakura woke up out of his little victory thoughts feeling hungry. He went to the living room to ask his hikari to make him a snack to only see that he was gone 'Hm? thats strange I thought I left him here?' he thought to him self, he walked to the kitchen hoping his hikari had heard his thoughts and was making him a snack to only see an empty kitchen. 'Ok! Now thats strange, where could that hikari of mine have gone without me noticing'. He walked out of the kitchen to the hall to ony see the front door open, eyes wide he realized his hikari had left him alone in the house without telling him where he was going. 'Oh No!' He went out the door to see no sign of where his hikari had gone only to think the worst 'Maybe he ran away! No he wouldn't! Would he?' he thinks. He runs out of the house in search of his hikari not noticing the letter still in his hand.

At the Game Shop

A boy with tri color hair sat their in what looked like a kitchen, their he was sitting at a table eating. He took a bit of his hamburger but stopped as he heard the door open and the ding of a bell. He listened to see out of curiousity (sp?) if it was his grandfather or a customer. Setting down his hamburger he got up only to be knocked over by a blur of white, snapping out of his dizzyness he could see more clearly that it was his friend Ryou rambling about something most likely that yami of his.

"Bakura?" he had said hoping to get his frineds attention but he was still rambling.

"Bakura?" He said a little bit louder, but he was still going at it.

"BAKURA!!" he had yelled. Bakra stopped rambling and looked at his friend with eyes like saucers.

"Now repeat what you said but this time so I can actually understand what you are trying to say."

"Oh sorry." he said apologeticly (sp?) he got up off his friend and held out a hand to help him up, but just as his friend was about to grab his hand to get up a brown object had flown by them startling and knocking them to the ground. Both had gotten up to see a brown owl next to the plate of food with what had looked like a letter attachted (sp?) to it's leg.

/ Yugi are you alright? / his voice showing concern for his hikari.

/ Yes Yami i'm alright just got a little surprised by the owl /

/ You sure? /

/ Yes i'm sure but confused at the same time. /

/ Why's that? /

/ Theres an owl in the day time in my kitchen with a letter. /

/ Why don't you go see what the letter says. /

Yugi walked to the table to the table and picked up the letter to see that on the back it had a strange symbol on it. He opened it, pulled out the paper and unfolded it to and read ot loud.

**Hogwart School **

**of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Yugi Mouto,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you **

**have been accepted at Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed**

**a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

** Term begins on September 1. We await **

**your owl to receive your answer.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

/ YAMI!! /

/ Yes Yugi? /

/ Read this /

Yami appeared next to his hikari in transparent form to read the letter 'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm? Interesting' he thought to him self, and dissapeared leaving Yugi and Ryou to wonder for themselves.

Somewhere in Domino

Meanwhile as the boys were in wonder of what the letter could mean a certain blue eyed brunette was in an office building typing away on a laptop. He was typing so fast it was almost like he was a robot designed to do typing. In the room with him was a boy about tweleve years old standing in front of his brother saying soething, which appeared to annoy the brunette more then anyone probably would have ever known even if they had tried to understand. The tweleve year old with shaggy long black hair and grey eyes appeared to have a piece of paper in his hand.

Younger Brother- "But Seto you have to go."

Seto- "Why is that Mokuba?"

Mokuba- "Because this would be a great oppertunity (sp?) for you to make friends and most of all dont get so carried away with your work."

Seto- " I don't need friends, and besides I don't beleive in all that magic mumbo jumbo."

Mobuba- " PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease."

Seto- sighing angryily he said " If I go will you stop saying please!"

Mokuba- " Yep!" he had said with a oh so cheesy grin.

Seto- sigh " Fine."

Game Shop

Yugi- " Well what do you think?"

Ryou- " I don't know but know that i think about it the same thing happend to me and my yami this mornig but I ran out of the house before I even had a chance to look at the letter."

Yugi- " Wait a minute, where is he anyway?"

Ryou-"Thats why I came over here in the first place I was hoping that he was probably over here."

Just as he said that a figure burst in the door With white hair panting was a certain yami. After he had cought his breath he dissapeared in to a item around the white haired hikari's neck.

/ WHERE WERE YOU? / he yelled. Ryou hearing the angry voice of his yami flinched remembering the past of when he would yell at him like that.

/ I was looking for you and thought that you were here challenging Yami. /

/ WELL I WASN'T! / he yelled at him one last time blocking the mind link they had for the time being.

Ryou snapped out of his thoughts and he and Yugi lifted their heads up to the sound of a jingle. Curious s to see who it was considering the shop was now closed they got up and walked to the front of the stop. As They got there they saw someone who they thought they would never see again, at least not for a while. There standing in the door way was none other then Malik.

FF

Ryou- "So all of us got one of those letters?"

Yugi- "Seems like it."

Malik- " Well if you ask me it's someone who doesnt have a life thats out to ruin ours!"

Yugi- " Why would you say that?"

Malik- " Cause honestly, do you actually think that there is a school for this stuff?!"

Ryou- " Maybe we should wait for a few days to see if this is real you know."

Yugi- " Your right we should, but i'm worried the pharoh hasn't talked to me since he read the letter."

Ryou- "Mine says it would be a bad idea and a waste of time to learn todays magic."

Malik- " Yeah well, I won't believe anything in this letter till I actually get proof of it."

Malik looked at the clock to see that it was seven pm and eyes shot open as he realised that he was two hours late for dinner, and ran out of the game shop and rode away on his motorcycle leaving two confused boys sitting their on the couch wondering why he ahd left so suddenly. Ryou looking where Malik had looked before he left moments before and saw the time had realised that it was late and he should be getting home, considering his father was supposed to call him at eight that night to check up on him to see how things were going.

Ryou- "Well Yugi I should be going its getting late."

Yugi- "Yeah your right." "Hey if you get anything else about this letter or find out anything call Me and Malik so we can meet with each other."

Ryou- " Sure. You do the same in case I dont get any of that information." he said as he was heading out of the door.

Yugi- " See you later Bakura."

Ryou- " You to."

Somewhere In America

Girls POV

Hangout

Sin- " OK THAT'S IT WHAT SICK TWISTED PERSON WOULD SEND US SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?"

Yumi- sigh For once I have to agree with her!"

Ana- " Maybe...they were trying to make it a friendly joke." She suggested while figgiting with her letter

Sin- "WELL... sees her friend Ana fllinch at her yelling and tries to clam down well...it wasn't exactly a nice joke more like a cruel joke if you ask me! She said grinding her teeth together to keep her self from yelling

Trina- "Well Sin's right it is a cruel Joke."

There in the hangout were four diffrent girls all wondering the same thing, about who would send them the letter, and if it was a sick joke or real. Sin had violet purple hair the curled at the end and was in layers with her bangs covering her right eye, but her amber eyes were what had stood out the most about her apperence, with what looked like upside down teardrops under her eyes. Anastacia was was a dark haired brunette with bangs on each side of her face and green eyes that you could mistaken for emeralds. Katrina one had an unusual shade of bab blue hair with white streaks running all through her hair, with bangs that were long enough to cover her eyes and deep sapphire eyes. Yumi not least the fourth girl who had raven black hair with red bangs that were up in a ponytail that made it look like she had dyed only the top of hair red and not the rest, with hazel eyes.

Sin through a fit about the letter.

Sin- "Whatever." She gets up and walks to the door.

Ana-"Where you going Sin?" sin stopped and turned around

Sin- "I'm going to visit a relative." she says as she walks out."

Ana sits there looking at te door with a worried look. She sighs and put's her head down feeling worried for her friend. Amneris her yami appeared in transparent form next to her hikari to help try and confort her.

Amneris- "Don't worry she'll be okay, Ana you for one already know that she doesn't take jokes like this lightly. Especially to things that remind her of her past!" Amneris looks at Ana with kind and reashuring (sp?) eyes, hoping to calm her down even just a little.

Zena appears next to her hikari Yumi in transparent form.

Zena- " She's right you know?"

Yumi- " Yeah, Sin can take care of herself." Yumi gave her friend a smile. Katrina lookes at her friend Ana and nodded wanting to help her friend just as much as everyone else.

Ana- " I know it's just that ..." She stopped talking to only give off a distant look.

Amneris- " It's just the what?"

Ana- " Ive known her for five years and yet I still practiacally know nothing about her. She's alwasy so secretive and a mystery, I just wish that she would open up to us." After everyone had listened to what she had to say they all started to think the same thing, and were more worried for ther friend then before, even f she could take care of herself."

Sin's POV

'I knew I shouldn't have stormed out of the hangout like that, but it's just that magic reminds me of my past and the terriable things that i've done. I bet they're all worried about me, especially Ana.' sigh 'I just wish that I knew how to tell them my secrets! Who I am, What I am, and Why i'm the way I am."

Normal POV

She stopped walking feeling the wave of depression wash over her. She felt around her neck for what appeared to look like a chin and pulled it out from under her shirt. Sin looked at the chain in her hand and smiled, not at the chain but at what was on it. A gold ring that shines like the sun with a emerald in middle sparkling in the light on a sterling silver chain. She looked infront of her to see that she had made her destination. A well, in the middle of the woods covered in vines nd moss. She put the ring back under her shirt and climbed in the well. A bright light flashed as she dissapeared through the well.

Somewhere in woods

Deep down in the woods a few miles away from the well there ragged a fight between two 'brothers'.

?- 'What?!" sniff, sniff ' She can't be here unless something of importance has happened.'

?-"Whats wrong Sesshoumaru, you scared?" He sneered smirking doing so.

Sesshoumaru- " Do you not smell that InuYasha?"

InuYasha- 'Huh' sniff 'He's right how could I have not smelt that before.'

InuYasha- "Yeah what abou it?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer he was tackled to the ground by a girl with purple/violet hair and wearing od looking clothing.

InuYasha Gang POV

Everyone stood there with confused looks wondering what had just happened. Ther enemy Seshoumaru was just tackled by a girl that was wearing the same kind of strange clothing as Kagome. But one oof them had an idea of who it was, and that was a certain flea by the name of Myoga on a InuYasha's Shoulder.

'Culd it be possiable that this girl is the lords lost child?'

Myoga jumped off his shoulder and went over to the lump of body's on the ground. Landing next to the andd saw taht she had the same eyes as his lord. He was positive that this was her, but there was only one way to be sure. Jumpping on her cheek he sucked blood out of her vains to only get slapped a few seconds later.

Sin's POV

I was there lying on the ground giving my brother a hug. Me being so excited to see him I coudn't help but be overjoyed. At least that was the case before I felt something on my cheek that stung, I got up off my brother and smacked whatever was on my cheek. It fell to my palm. I looked a bit close to get a better look to only see that it was a demon flea. ' Oh geat now I have fleas now this just isn't my day at all.' I flicked the flea away from me and looked behind me to see that my brother had gotten up. That's when I noticed that we weren't the only ones in the field, I saw a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, a two tailed cat demon, a priestess that looked like she was actually from my time, and last is what really puzzled me a Half looking demon that had a resemblence to Sesshoumaru.

Sin- " Brother why does he kinda look like you?"

Sesshoumaru- ' I think it's about time I told her that InuYasha is also her half brother.' "Sin...that is also your brother."

I looked at him in shock. I mean hello it's not everyday you find out you have a brother other then the one you practically grew up with. I looked from him to the man I had just found out was my other brother.

Sin- "Does he know?"

Sesshoumaru- "No."

Sin- " Then tell him."

Normal POV

Myoga- "Master InuYasha do you know who that is?"

InuYasha- "No. Should I?"

Myoga- "That lord InuYasha is your lost half sister."

InuYasha- 'WHAT!! I have a sister. But I thought I only had a brother.'

InuYasha- " Sesshoumaru is that true that she is my sister."

Sesshoumaru- "Yes." He answered as he walked away. Most likely to where he left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un(sp?)

Sin- "Wait I need to tell you something before I go."

Sesshoumaru- "..."

Sin- " I won't be visiting as often because i'm going to a school in a diffrent continent and won't have any way to get here."

Sesshoumaru- "That is fine. But remember law while you are at this school."

Sin- 'That's right If I don't find who I'm betrothed to by my eighteenth birthday I have to leave everyone and everything behind and have to live here for the rest of my life.'

Sin- "Yes brother." She said as she bowed showing that she respected the law.

Sesshoumaru- nod and walks away

Sin turned around and walked to her newly found brother.

Sin- "Hi I'm Sin." she said introducing herself to her brother and his friends.

Kagome- "Hello Sin. I'm Kagome." the priestess said

Sango- "I'm Sango." the demon slayer replied

Miroku- " Miroku's the name."

Shippo- "Hi i'm Shippo."

Kirara- "Mew"

InuYasha- "Hm."

Kagome- "And thats InuYasha."

Sin- " Hey wait a minute your a half-demon." she said pointing at InuYasha

InuYasha- " YEAH WHAT OF IT."

Sin- hugs him " Cause i'm one to." she said smiling.

InuYasha- ' I have a sister who is also half demon.'

Looking at the sky she realised that it was dark out and most likely late. 'I should get home before they do something drastic(sp?). She realesed her brother from her hug.

Sin- " I have to go before my friends go all overprotective of me. But I promise to come visit before I leave to my new shool which all the way in a totally different continent." She said that and walked off. " See you Guys later."

she waved her good bye. Waving a goodbye to her they walked the other way on there way in search of the shards of the Shikon No Tama.

FF Back to the hangout

Sin walked in to the dark place and saw that all of them had fallen asleep in the den. Walking to the hall closet she grabbed pillows and blankets for all of them, after grabbing one for herself she made herself confortable and slowly fell into a deep sleep thinking about all the events that had happend that day.

Kyoney:"Sorry I haven't updated any of this story at all in the past few months. I just got writers block and a bunch of school work, But I finally got It up didn't I."

Sin:"Well it's about time."

Kyoney:"Hey I'm sorry ok." DX

Sin:"Yeah yeah watever you say."

Kyoney:" Hey where are all the others."

Sin:" Oh yeah they had a date with destiny." yawn

Marik:" Maybe you should go to bed and get some sleep." appears out of know where

Sin:" Yeah your right." yawns and walks away

Marik:" Hey wait up." chases after her

Kyoney:" Whaaaa!! I'm all alone!!" DX

Kyoney:" Oh well R&R please and please no flames 8D. I have enough scars as it is already." --


	2. We meet at last

Kyoney: "Hello and welcome to another chapter of An Ancient Love Turned New." 3

Sin: [cough] "Your Face"

Kyoney: "Your mom

Sin ..........................

Kyoney:0.0 oops

Malik; what did you say to her this time

Kyoney: nothing

Sin growling

Malik; the growling would say other wise

Kyoney: anyway...where are the others

Sin: Kaiba and Trina are on a business meeting in America

Malik; Ryou and Ana are visiting London

Sin and Malik; and Yugi and Yumi are at the museum looking on how to help the yamis figure out how Voldemort got a hold of the shadows

Kyoney: that was creepy 0.0

Sin and Malik; what was

Kyoney: how you both said that at the same time and word for word

Sin and Malik; look at each other and shrug

Kyoney: why are you guys here

Sin and Malik; hiding

Kyoney: Why

Sin and Malik; our brothers/sisters

Kyoney: uuhhh

Sin: the wedding

Kyoney: oh

Malik; wouldn't you be doing the disclaimer by now

Kyoney: right. i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter InuYasha or any other anime. but i do own my ocs. I also want to thank

Couples:

Malik/Sin (oc)

Ryou/Ana (oc)

Yugi/Yumi (oc)

Seto/Trina (oc)

Marik/? (oc)

Bakura/Amneris (oc)

Yami/Zena (oc)

(For anyone IM using there English names (some) cause the Japanese ones confuse me a lot) _

Speech:

'................' = thoughts

"....................." talking

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

**Ancient****Egyptian**

_**Ancient Greek**_

_Dreams_

Japanese

Story Start:

(Girls)

~In The Hangout~

Sin, Ana, Trina, and Yumi were sitting around the hangout waiting for their escort to take them to their new school. Yumi was nervous, but not as nervous as Ana And Trina. Sin was actually asleep why you ask she made a visit to her brothers but ended up also fighting a certain half demon by the name of Naraku making her arrive back there when the others woke up. Ana had thrown a fit when she saw her all beat up and took the liberty of fixing her wound's while Trina was making breakfast for all of them. What was Yumi doing you may be wondering, well she went to go help her grandmother in the bakery.

'I wonder if going to this school is worth it.' Sin thought with wonder as she had awoken from her slumber. Putting hands on her side to help her sit up a searing pain went through her chest. she collapsed a hand on her heart to only feel a wet substance on her hands. She looked down to see red bandages once white wrapped around her wounds, realizing she had reopened her wound that was given to her by Naraku In the fight. With all her strength she got up wincing at the pain.

Sin walked out to the entertainment part in the hangout reaching the door way to be greeted by a bang and a cloud of smoke. 'What in the name of Zeus?' Sin thought to herself as the cloud of white smoke disappeared. The girls coughed due to inhaling it. They finally opened their eyes and got a clear view of the person in front of them. A man stood their with brown hair. He looked at the girls and smiled "Ello my name is Rumeus Lupin." he introduced himself as "So I assume that you young girls are Sin, Anastacia, Katrina, and Yumi." the girls nodded to the man unable to answer the man still in shock of him appearing in front of them especially in a cloud of white smoke. "Well, are you ready to go to your new school?" he asked. Ana was the first one to compose herself and answer. " Yes sir. Just let me get Sin." She stated in a excited voice. "You won't have to do that Ana." Sin said from the doorway leaning on the wall next to it. "Sin are you alright?" the three girls cried with worry. Sin shook her head and gave a reassuring smile as she got up and headed over to her bags. "Well you girls set to go now?" "Yes." they said in unison. Nodding Lupin got something out of his pocket " Now hold on to you bags and put your free hand on this." the girls looked at him with curiosity, but none the less did as they were told. Once they all had gotten a hold of it they disappeared with a powerful whirl of wind.

(Guys)

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi sat in the game shop waiting for their escort. Each of them had that famous look on their faces. Eyes all glazed and blank stares almost as if the outside world didn't exist at all to them. Talking to each of their yamis who were complaining nonstop ever since they got those letters of theirs. Each of them complaining about something that drove their hikaris up the wall.

Ryou was listening to his hikari rant about the pharaoh on and on it was the same thing over and over again. 'I will learn their foolish magic and beat the pharaoh.'

Malik wasn't exactly one to be patient especially when he was angry or annoyed by a certain voice in his head saying this was all a hoax, and a waste of time. Also not having told either Ryou or Yugi that his yami had somehow returned from the Shadow Realm.

Finally, Yugi probably had it the worst. All The pharaoh kept saying was how he might regain his memories there. Yes, he wanted to help him remember his past ,but going on about it for almost twenty four hours was over the limit.

They all just hoped and prayed that the escort would get their before they found out a way to send their yamis to the Shadow Realm themselves or ask each others yamis to do it for them. Ryou was about to ask Malik, who was about to ask the Yugi ,and Yugi was about to ask the Thief. Then out of know where someone appears before them bring them back to the real world. Looking a man with bushy hair and beard stood towering over them. All of them noting him being taller then Kaiba and even more intimidating due to his almost 7 foot tall height. The man cleared his throat to talk and pulled out a piece of paper out of his long coat. "Are any of 'ye the students I'm supposed to be pick in up." he looks down on the piece of paper "A Yugi Mouto, Ryou Bakura, and a Malik Ishtar?" "Um, yes." Yugi said in a nervous voice. "Well no need to act all nervous, I ain't gonna bite you." the man stated in a joking manner. "By the way I'm Rubious Hagrid." "Pleased to meet you." Ryou said finally getting the courage to say something. "Would you mind telling me who's who. They never told me." "Ryou what did he say?" Yugi asked not completely understanding the man. "Oh, he asked which of us is who." "I'm Ryou, the one next to me is Yugi, and the one on the couch is Malik." Ryou introduced them. "Sorry, they don't really understand English all to well." "Oh that's right well will have to fix that now won't we." saying that had sent a shiver of fear up Ryou's spine. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, will just have to have someone put a language charm on you when we et their." "They have charms for that?" "Yes all you have to do is get a patch and you can speak and understand it like you've known how to your entire life." Least to say Ryou was pretty shocked by this he never imagined that they would have things for languages. "Well are you fellas ready to go?" Hagrid asked the guys. Ryou looked around to Yugi and Malik to see if they were ready to go or not. "Are you guys ready to go?" "Sure am." Yugi replied. "Yeah I guess I am." Malik replied getting a hold of his luggage. "OK then all of you put one hand on this, and the other on you luggage. Quickly we don't have much time left." and with that they disappeared.

(B&G POV)

A crash was heard in the bar from the front entrance, but as soon as the crash was gone another was heard. Groaning was heard the owners sounding like female and male. There in the front was a pile of teenagers. Males at the bottom and Females on the top. Malik being at the bottom of the pile wasn't to fond of the weight on top of him yelled "WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!!!" They all scrambled to get off, and they checked their surroundings. The only thing that got their attention was the people in front of them. "Is this it?" Sin asked annoyed trying to hide the pain from the landing. 'I think my stitches reopened.' "No school doesn't start for another few days, and all of you still need to go shopping for you supplies. Oh and Hagrid I have to go back to Black House would you please take them shopping tomorrow seeing as I'm unable to?" "Sure thing. Could you give the two gentlemen here a patch?" "HM. Yes." he said as he pulled them out of his pocket. Handing them to the Yugi and Malik they looked at them curiously not knowing what to do with them. "You put them on." Ryou replied. They put the patches on. "I really don't see why we have to put these on." Malik said. "Hey you just spoke English! Omg I just spoke it and I understand." Yugi said in astonishment. "Well we have to get you guys rooms for the night so come on lets get inside." They all got grabbed their stuff and made their way inside. "Well Hagrid are these the new students." "Yes they are Tom." "You guys go and follow Tom their to your rooms, and I'll see you tomorrow so we can get your shopping done." "What time tomorrow." Ana asked quietly not being used to guys around her. "Around noon." he answered. "Well I have to leave now. See you all tomorrow." and with that he was out the door. "Well follow me and I'll show you your rooms, but we don't have much room left so all of you will be roomed up I hope you don't mind." "OH OH OH I GET TRINA." Yumi yelled. "That's it who gave her sugar?" Sin asked. "I call Sin." Ana said. "THATS IT WHO GAVE YOU THE SUGAR." "IM NOT TELLING." "DAMN YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD." "YOUR FACE." "AT LEAST MINE DOESNT MAKE HADES COWER AT MY FEET." Sin and Yumi yelled back at each other. The only thought going through the all the guys head was the girls were weird. "Umm these are your rooms." Tom pointed to the doors "Girls on the left and Guys on the right." Nodding they all entered their rooms. Tom shook his head and headed back down to the bar not seeing any of the teens for the rest of the night.

Kyoney: Well I hope you people liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next on where they all go to Diagon Alley.

Ana: Don't miss it.

Kyoney: Hey when did you get back?

Ryou: In the middle of the story.

Kyoney: Oh. Hey where did Malik and Sin go?

Yumi: Don't know.

Yugi: They weren't her when we got back.

Kyoney: OK all of you are just suddenly popping up out of no where and it's freaking me out. The only ones that Haven't yet are Kaiba, Trina, Sin and Malik.

Kaiba/Trina: Were back.

Kyoney: 0.0

Sin and Malik: Boo!

Kyoney: ~

Kaiba: Well you guys made her faint?

M.R.Y.K: See you next time.

S.A.Y.T: On an Ancient Love Turned New!


	3. Extra: Behind Doors

Kyoney: Hey, a heads up for those of you who read 'An Ancient Love Turned New!' I am going to put up random chapters. Think of it almost as, behind the scenes or a flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! all I own is my oc's.

*Story Start*

Sin: Hey Ana! I'm bored.

Ana: Your always bored.

Sin:............so.

Ana: Your weird.

Sin: Tell me something I don't know!

Ana: Polly wanna cracker?

Sin: Who's Polly?

Ana: I don't know.

Sin: Did you know guacamole sounds more like a color. It's like you go up to someone and say "Can I borrow your guacamole sweater?"

Ana: I don't wanna know.

Sin: Where's Amneris?

Ana: Sleeping.

Sin: Still.

Ana: Yes!

Sin: Wow! Talk about your sleeping beauty.

Ana: I'm going to sleep to.

Sin:.........fie. z_z

*Next room over*

Yumi: Do you have a queen?

Katrina: Go fish!

Yumi: damn it.

Katrina: Do you have a jack?

Yumi: Double damn it.

Katrina: Can we please play something else this is getting boring?

Yumi: *sigh* Fine.....but I have one thing you don't have. .

Karina: That would be?

Yumi: PIXIE STICKS!

Katrina: 0.0 Uh oh!

Yumi: Hehehehehehehehehehe!!!

Katrina: _

Yumi: Katrina? Katrina KATRINA!!!

Katrina: ..............ZZZZZZZZZZ.

Yumi: Fine be that way.

*Across the hall*

Yugi: Kaiba what are you doing here?

Kaiba: What does it look like to you.

Yugi: oh, your going to the school to?

Kaiba: Whats it to you?

Yugi: Cause I'm going to.

Kaiba: Oh great, is the rest of the geek squad here?

Yugi: No. Just me, Ryou and Malik.

Kaiba: *mumbles* Great now I'm surrounded by psychos.

Yugi: You say something?

Kaiba: No.

*Across the hall and the next room over*

Malik: What's you problem?

Ryou: Nothing really, it's just that the brown haired girl seems very familiar.

Malik: Same here but with the purple haired girl. It's like a memory that escaped me it's all blurry.

Ryou: Hmmmmmmm. *thinking*

Malik: Don't hurt your self.

Ryou: Hahaha, very funny.

Malik: Well I think I'm going to sleep now. Night.

Ryou: Night. ' I wonder how the school is going to be?'

Kyoney: Yes I know that this is short but i hope it makes up for me not updating for a long time. It's just that school and me being tired and sick lately really just Ive had no time. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this month or beginning of next.


	4. Morning's and shopping!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO! or HP. I only own my oc's and the celestial items.

~Story Start~

Loud Knocking woke up six tired teens from their slumber, along with the string of groans from the rooms next door. Getting out of their warm beds they opened the door. They all looked in front of them or in other words across the hall. Now wide awake they all screamed. Seeing strangers in front of them half naked in pajamas wasn't something any of them were used to. Slamming and locking the doors they scattered about their rooms looking for a decent pair of clothes.

~The Yami's POV~

Oh how the yami's couldn't breathe thanks to their hikari's. Laughter rang through their soul rooms bouncing off the walls.

~The Girls POV~

The girls walked downstairs for breakfast, followed by the boys. Both groups sitting at different tables trying to avoid each other, after the embarrassing encounter.

Tom walked over the their tables, "What would you kids like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes , if it's no to much trouble." Ana asked. "Same. rang through the whole entire two tables.

Pulling out a stick which they figured was a wand he said some words and pancakes appeared in front of everyone at the table.

Every plate had their favorite toppings.

Strawberries, apples, blueberries, and chocolate.

"You all best be hurrying up, Hagrid is going to take you all shopping soon." Tom said as he left for the bar.

Sin looked at the boys at the next table. "Is it me or does something seem odd about those boys?"

"They seem more familiar than odd." "Ana's right Sin, they do seem familiar." Trina said agreeing with Ana.

//Sin's right Ana, there's something very odd about them.//

/I thought you were still asleep./

//I was but....//

/but?/

//Me and Zena were talking and we sensed a strong presence from those boys.//

"Amneris agrees with sin."

"So does Zena."

"I guess will just have to keep an eye on them." Sin answered.

~Boy's POV~

~FF to shopping~

//Yugi?//

/Yeah Pharaoh/

//I suggest you keep a close eye on those girls//

/Why?/

//Something tells me that theres more then meets the eye with them.//

/If you say so pharaoh/

"Yugi/" Ryou asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going first." Malik asked Hagrid.

"Were going to get ye uniforms first."

"We have to wear a uniform?"

"Sure do."

*Groans* were heard through the whole entire group.

~FF to wand shop~

~Normal~

After shopping for their school supplies all they needed was their wands and maybe a pet.

Entering the dark, gloomy store they were greeted by a man behind the counter! Other wise known as Mr. Olivander.

"Well Hagrid you brought me new customers, but they don't look like first years." Olivander's pointed out after getting a closer look.

"They're late Started."

"Ah you mean the transfers."

"Sure do."

"Well ladies first."

Sin, Ana, Trina, and Yumi all walked forward. Yumi first, Trina second, Ana third, and Sin last.

Olivander measured their arms and went to the side of the shop looking for wands.

An hour went by, and still no wands for any of them. Not even the boy's behind them.

"Hmmm. I have more wands but these wands are special." Olivander said as he came out with wands that were boxed in beautifully carved wood. Four gold and four silver each in crested with different colored gems.

"Now here you go." he said as he handed Yumi as silver wand with rainbow gems "That is 8 inches and made with a Greek unicorn horn." Once Yumi had her hon on it, Rainbow Sorceress appeared shocking only the eight teens.

The process went on like this for about an hour. Trina had a silver 12 inch with diamonds made from a dragon scale. Ana had a silver 12 inch with red gems with a strand of a golden fleece. Sin had a silver 12 inch with onyx gems made from the fang of a dog demon. All the boys had gold wands. Yugi had an 8 inch with purple gems made from a phoenix feather. Kaiba's had a 16 inch with sapphire gems made from a dragons fang. Ryou had a 12 inch with gray gems made from a manticore's claw. Last was Malik who had a 12 inch with emeralds made from the blood of a basilisk.

The strange thing was when they all finally held them; a duel monster appeared. Yumi had Rainbow Sorceress. Trina had Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Ana Blood Sage, Sin Lord of the Western Lands, Yugi Dark Magician, Kaiba Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ryou Diabound, and Malik the Winged Dragon of Ra.

They were all shocked at the scene that just happened.

"Strange very strange. I have had these wands in my family for about 5,000 years; and the first time they have ever found someone to wield them."

"How much?" Yugi asked.

"They are already paid for."

"By who?" Malik asked.

"A man walked in here about 500 years ago, the same man who gave me the fang to make you wand." Olivander said as he pointed at Sin. "He had white hair in a high ponytail, wore armor, had claw looking marks on his cheeks, and had strange colored eyes; like yours." he said not taking his eyes off of Sin.

"Well we best be off now." Hagrid said noticing how late in the afternoon it was getting.

~FF to Leaky Cauldron~

Forgetting the embarrassing fiasco this morning the eight of them all sat down at a table with their new pet's.

Yumi and Yugi both had cat's. Yumi had a black cat named Midnight and Yugi had a white cat named Cloud.

Kaiba and Trina both had owls. Kaiba had a brown owl named Mutt and Trina had a white owl named

Star.

Ana and Ryou both had Jackals thanks to their yami's. Ana's jackal was named Aislinn and Ryou's was named Necro.

Both Sin and Malik had Cobra's. Sin's was a black cobra named Onyx and Malik had a one that almost looked a gold color that he named Dagger.

"You kids better turn in for the night, place is about to close soon." Tom said popping out of now where.

~FF to rooms~

For the first time that day there was peace and quiet. All were dreaming of what the new school year would bring them.


	5. Train Rides

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! of Harry Potter. I only own my oc's and their items and the made up plot line that has not been in either one of these shows/movies.

(For anyone im using there english names (some) cause the japanese ones

confuse me alot)

Speech:

'...' thoughts

"..." talking

/Hikari to Yami/

//Yami to Hikari//

Ancient Egyptian

Ancient Greek

Story Start:

~The Boys POV~

Bakura: "Where the blody hell is the platform!" he said as a mother walked be covering her childs ears.

Yami: "For once I agree with you Tomb Robber."

Kaiba: "That platform doesn't exist."

Malik: " maybe we should wait by the nine platform, I mean it is 9 and 3/4."

Bakura: "You do make a valid point Tomb Keeper." he said as Yami nodded his head in responce.

Kaiba: "Are you morons coming or not." Kaiba said as he walked away.

~FF to Platform~

(Bakura and Ryou switched and so did Yugi and Yami)

We were all sitting there hoping to find some clue as to get on the train. That was Until we saw the girls from earlier walking towards like we werent even there. Honestly it was like they were going to run us over with their carts full of lugage.

"Hey have you heard how to get onto the train?" Malik asked as the got near them.

"What makes you think that will tell you?" the one with purple hair said smugly.

'Damn that girl.' Malik thought in his head.

"Were not wanting to cause any trouble all we ask is do you know how to get to the platform." Ryou asked cutting in hoping that Malik wouldnt get to mad.

"Why yes we do." Ana said keeping her friend Sin out of trouble, who was now laughing into her hand causing Malik to get even more mad then he already was.

"Well can you tell us how already?!?!?!" Kaiba said getting umpaitent at these girls.

"You asked us if we knew how you never asked us to show or tell you how." Katrina said innocently at the CEO.

'GRRRRRR why that low life ill show her.'

"Will you please show us how we do not wish to delay our time more then it already is." Yugi asked thinking it was time he said something.

"Sure." Yumi said now blushing realizing just how quickly she said it.

"Come on Yumi, You never let me have any fun." Sin complained.

"How is messing with peoples minds fun?" Yumi argued back.

"It's fun they do stuff they don't want to do."

"No it's not."

"Say's you." Sin huffed.

"You just have to run into the wall." Ana said pointing to the wall inbetween the 9 and 10.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked unsure.

"Yep."

"Yo all of you move unless you wanna get runover." Sin yelled from the 7 and 8 platform.

They all moved unsure of what she was going to do. Then she started running and when she was almost to the wall she put her feet on the cart and dissappeared through the wall. Everyone stood there wondering if she was even there to begin with. Then one by one they all did the same finalling making it to the train.

~On the train~

Once they were on the train they found an empty compartment that was able to fit them all. Kaiba and Katrina had seperated from the group saying they wanted a compartment full of quiet people. No one could actually blame them considering they werent that social. Yumi and Yugi sort of hit it off you could say all they were really doing was talking about duel monsters. Ana, Ryou, Malik, and Sin were all bored once again. Truthfully they get bored a lot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am bored." Sin annnounced not being able to stand the silence any longer.

"Me two." Ana replied.

"We can all duel." Ryou suggested.

"Don't we like do that all the time?" Malik asked as he was laying on the compartment floor next to where Sin was sitting.

"True." Ryou said.

"May be we can just talk." Ana added.

"About what exactly?" Sin questioned Ana.

"I don't know." Ana said with a sigh.

Not having come up with thing to do for the time being the all sighed.

~FF~

Finally arriving at the school the eight transfers stared at the carriges in awe having seen the creatures at the front. Kaiba got one of the carriages and everyone pialed into it. On the ride up to the school they were all quiet all lost in their thoughts, that were soon interrupted when Kitara let out a gasp as she looked out the side window. Everyone did the same and had the same reaction as her when they finally saw the castle that stood strong on the earth. Quickly after they were headed inside to be even more fasinated by the inside of the Hogwarts. Following the other students to the great hall the were stopped by McGonnagal.

"You eight will wait here to be sorted after the first years." she said to them as she had the first years follow her inside, when they were all inside the doors shut.

"So we have to wait here till those runts get sorted." Kaiba said in his icy cold voice that caught Kitaras attention. Everyone sweatdropped realising they had to wait even longer to sit down since almost everyones feet started to hurt from all the walking.

~FF~

Everyone was sitting down except for Kaiba who stood there with his arms crossed glaring at the doors. A few moments later they opened alerting everyone who stood up.

"Welcome the transfers." echoed threw the hall.

The girls walked in first followed by the boys. As they walked to the front they heard everyone whisper but were unable to hear clearly. Making their way to the front of the teachers they stopped awaiting what was to happen next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoney:Sorry everybody for the wait and the short chapter.

Yami Bakura: I hope you are.

Kyoney: . As I was saying after I get some sleep I will start to work on the next chapter with the sorting.

Yami Bakura: Hmph this will be interesting.

Kyoney: -_-' Anyway, Ive been having major writers block and when I do think of something I have no paper and by the time I do find some I lose it.

Yami Bakura: Figures.

Kyoney: . THAT'S IT IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME, IN THE MEAN TIME I NEED TO KILL A CERTAIN TOMB ROBBER.

Yami Bakura: S**T *Ducks the flaming pitch fork*


End file.
